Memorias
by Azely Hades
Summary: Cuando nos ponemos a recordar el pasado muchas cosas que pasamos por alto pueden salir a la luz. Muchas veces los sentimientos son un punto importante para comprender nuestras acciones. Sabiendo esto los dioses de la Mentira y el Trueno tienen mucho en que pensar últimamente... Historia BL: Thorki Secuela- /s/11627649/1/Entre-Recuerdos-y-nuevas-Memorias
1. Chapter 1

_**Notas: esto esta escrito como si fuera un diario, fragmentos de los escritos de loki en un viejo libro, asi que no se preocupen si las cosas parecen no tener una secuencia. Cada que hay una linea es que dejo de escribir por ese momento.**_

 _ **Memorias**_

 **Loki**

Estar aquí recluido es muy aburrido pese a que Madre me trae diversos libros para distraerme. Este, en específico, tiene muchas hojas en blanco así que se me ocurrió escribir para pasar el tiempo. En los últimos días mis pensamientos me han dirigido a tiempos pasados, recordando a mis hijos y sobre todo a mi único amor.

A él, el dueño de lo poco noble que subsiste en mí ser, le he deseado la muerte en más de una ocasión. Pero por más que grite a los cuatro vientos que lo odio no he logrado sacarlo de mi corazón.

En la deprimente atmósfera de mi celda quizás el escribir esto me distraiga lo suficiente. Bueno… ¿Dónde comienzo? Tendría que explicar cómo nos conocimos…

Él es, como siete u ocho ciclos, mayor que yo; la edad no es muy importante para los Aesir, con eso de que las primeras décadas son como las de los Midgardianos y luego se estancan por siglos y siglos. Ya estoy divagando eso de nuevo. Regresando al punto, hasta hace poco creía que éramos hermanos. El conocer este hecho aligeró una milésima mi carga, pero al final nada importo.

Siendo el hijo menor del Padre de todo nunca me falto nada o eso creía, mientras veía como algunos de los más cercanos a Padre me veían con recelo otros se desvivían en complacerme. Pero el amor de Madre era un bálsamo para mí y sobre todo el que fuera el centro de atención de mi hermano.

Pese a la gran diferencia Thor nunca me aparto y si era posible me hacia participe de sus actividades. Nunca me compare con él en ese entonces mis gustos son bastante opuestos, mientras él era un guerrero potencial yo era un "tranquilo come libros" como me solía llamar el rubio. Nada más dispar, si no contamos que amábamos hacer bromas a cuanto ser se nos pusiera en frente.

Con el tiempo la diferencia se hiso más notoria. Yo dejaba la niñez y Thor entraba en Adolescencia tardía. Teniendo esto presente por nuestros padres lo que podíamos hacer juntos se fue esfumando, que si Thor debía poner más empeño en sus entrenamientos y si yo, dado mi pobre habilidad, debía centrarme en los estudios de la magia.

Las contadas veces que vi a Thor durante dos ciclos fueron solo para saludarnos con un movimiento de manos a lo lejos. Pero me alegre mucho cuando después de varias campañas fuera de Asgard mi hermano se dio el tiempo de compartir un poco conmigo.

Ese fue el principio de mi calvario, estando ya en la edad que se podría marcar como el despertar de nuestro organismo, no sabía cómo interpretar lo que me ocurría en presencia de mi hermano. Cada que lo vea sentía un escalofrió recorrerme la columna, mis manos sudaban, mi boca se secaba y sobre todo sentía algo extraño que se remolinaba en mi estomago y no se iba hasta muchas horas después.

Todas esas señales me desconcertaron a grados que no podía razonar. Pensando que había contraído alguna enfermedad acudí a Madre quien solo me indico que podría ser solo temporal por el estrés de la magia que practicaba en ese tiempo.

Por esos días Thor se juntaba mucho con sus amigos de combate que parecían apreciar mi compañía aunque fuera para hacer rabiar a los guardias con alguna de mis bromas…

Algunas veces trataban de entrenarme, pero hasta la chica lograba hacerme tragar lodo cada que combatíamos. En uno de los combates que tuve con el tronador y traspié me llevo caer, ya esperaba sentir el fuerte imparto con las rocas de la ladera pero con un rápido movimiento Thor logro sujetarme aunque caímos solo unos metros.

El sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo que se pegaba al mío, de una manera se podría decir muy intima, motivo otro síntoma extraño. Algo dentro de mí se sentía hervir y se concentraba entre mis piernas.

Después de ver que no me había hecho daño decidió que era mejor que regresara a palacio. Sin poder hablar ni sostenerle la mirada por la pena camine directo a mi recamara. Estaban desconcertado que pensé en contárselo a Madre, pero me arrepentí y mis pasos me llevaron a la biblioteca.

Semanas después que hubiera aprendido a satisfacer ese deseo carnal ocurrió lo que marcara mi derrota ante lo que sentía por mi hermano. No era secreto que el dios del trueno frecuentara las tabernas y tomara más de la cuenta, en muchas ocasiones sus juergas duraban días enteros.

Era una de esas noches en las que regresaba con la ayuda de uno de sus amigos, los intercepté cerca de los pasillos que llevan a la sala del trono. Recuerdo que discutí por su estado, pero me ofrecía a verificar que lograra dormir un poco. Los guie a mi habitación donde podría preparar alguna poción que contrarrestara sus síntomas alcohólicos.

En cuanto nos quedamos los dos a solas me concentre tanto en los cálculos que cuando lo sentí pegarse a mi espalda los polvos cayeron regándose por el suelo. Tartamudee pidiéndole que regresara a la cama y me dejara trabajar. Me estremecí cuando una de sus manos tomo mi mentón guiándome para voltearlo a ver mientras la otra me abrazaba y acariciaba de arriba abajo mi pecho.

Me quede paralizado y el hecho de que la mayor parte de mi sangre se concentrara entre mis piernas no era de ayuda. Nuestras miradas se conectaron y me sorprendía de ver una emoción desconocida en los ojos azules, era como una mezcla de sorpresa y la euforia de la batalla. Tan perdió estaba que el beso robado me dejo sin fuerzas con mi ser a la deriva esperando lo que haría el mayor.

Rompió el beso y me cargo dejándome en la cama. Con una lentitud torturante me fue despojando de mis ropas, a cambio de cada porción descubierta recibía ávidas caricias que lograban hacerme gemir de una manera tan frenética que ni en mis mas alocadas masturbaciones habría logrado.

Sus manos fueron reemplazadas por su boca repartiendo besos y lamidas. Eran tantas las sensaciones que mis manos se aferraban en puño a mis sabanas. Se dedico a morder y masajear mi pecho hasta que mis pezones se pusieron tan duros que dolían al ser soltados.

Dejo un camino de humedad hacia el sur brincando de manera intencional mi pene que se alzaba pidiendo atención. Beso mis muslos antes de tomar mis tobillos y levantarlos separándolos lo más que era físicamente posible.

Grite de dolor con la primera penetración, era tan inexperto en eso días, pero el dolor lacerante fue reemplazado por un placer embriagador cuando logre relajarme un poco usando algo de magia para adaptar mi cuerpo al intruso. Thor estaba tan concentrado en sus movimientos de cadera que poco le preocupaba si me encontraba listo o me lastimaba con su euforia.

Me corrí varias veces antes de sentirlo llenarme por completo. Perdí el conocimiento mientras lo sentía abandonar mi cuerpo. A la mañana siguiente me desperté solo y no había rastro del rubio.

Dejare por el momento esto ya que no es nada grato tener la mirada de mis vecinos babeando por el pronunciado bulto en mis pantalones y no tengo la concentración suficiente para lograr una ilusión que me proteja el tiempo suficiente para liberar este deseo.

* * *

Hace unos días de que escribí, pero tuve la visita de Madre y sería muy bochornoso que sepa de esto, por una razón que no logro entender se niega a verme como el monstruo que soy.

Bueno, desde esa primera noche nuestras rutinas cambiaron de manera algo candente. De día compartíamos algunos entrenamientos matinales, después cada quien se iba a sus respectivos lugares de estudio, por las tardes me la pasaba en la biblioteca, mientras el rubio se iba con sus amigos para meterse en peleas sin sentido para luego perderse en alguna taberna. Cada tantos días, ya entrada la noche lo sentía entrar en mis aposentos para repetir ese tan aberrante como embriagador acto.

Con la práctica fui logrando mejorar en este antiguo arte logrando aumentar los momentos de placer sobre el dolor inicial. También él cambio, en un principio solo se tomaba el tiempo para desvestirme y desabrochando sus pantalones tomarme de manera primitiva, pero mientras más intimamos las muestras afectivas aumentaron siendo más ávidas las caricias y besos compartidos.

El tiempo pasaba y mi cuerpo mostraba los signos de su paso, cada vez me parecía más a mi hermano tanto en estatura como en porte, aunque seguía siendo demasiado delgado y hasta un poco delicado decían algunos. Eran tiempos tranquilos y hasta podría decir buenos.

Pero como siempre ocurre, algo tenía que venir a alterarnos la rutina. La única vez que él se quedo hasta el amanecer no fue para nada lo que me esperaba.

Abrí mis ojos como todas las mañanas sorprendiéndome de verle frente a mí con su rostro tan pálido en estado de shock. Recuerdo que intente tomarle de la mano, pero con un rápido movimiento me sujeto de la muñeca.

-¡Por los nueve reinos! ¿Qué diablos pretendes Loki? – me grito mientras me jalaba dirigiéndonos a la sala del trono, ni se preocupo en mi humillante apariencia debido a que a diferencia de él me encontraba sin ninguna de mis prendas encima y con las visibles huellas de nuestros actos sobre mi pecho.

Pensándolo un poco nunca me había puesto a analizar que solo la primera vez termino dentro de mí, quizás porque su subconsciente le indicaba que podría quedar en cinta. Regresando a los hechos…

Heindall abrió las puertas de la sala revelando que estaba solo con Padre. Este fue uno de los momentos más humillantes, entre los azotes de parte de Padre y las miradas de Thor y Heindall, no podría explicar que fue peor. Además me sentía muy dolido al escuchar la sarta de estupideces que decía él.

Cuando el Padre de todo se aburrió de aleccionarme en temas sexuales, según él, me dejo ir y aunque hasta ese momento parecía que Thor se fijaba que me había traído desnudo y dada la hora tendría que soportar las miradas de los que rondaran los pasillos, me ofreció su capa para cubrirme, pero me negué y usando mi magia hice aparecer una de las mías. No estoy seguro si Madre esté al tanto de esto y otras cosas.

Pasaron varias semanas en las que evitaba a toda costa cruzarme con el rubio, aunque eso me llenaba de un vacio en el pecho, pero estaba muy dolido por la forma en que me había tratado.

En una de las tantas fiestas por los triunfos de Thor no pude evitar el que me acorralara. Estaba tan acostumbrado a los besos con sabor a alcohol que el que me dio no era nada aunque era la primera vez que me besaba sin estar perdido de borracho.

Me embrujo con sus caricias y palabras dulces, decía que desde ese día no había logrado alejarme de su mente y que en la intimidad gritaba mi nombre mientras se masturbaba. Según él declaraba, que comprendió su error al ver mi mirada de odio al despreciarlo, y que hubiera dado todo lo que poseía por regresar el tiempo y permanecer en mi cama.

En la primera oportunidad nos escapamos a la habitación de él donde volvimos a unirnos, esta vez sin tanto alcohol encima tubo el tacto de prepararme para recibirlo, aumentando y dándole otro giro placentero a la rutina de dolor-placer a la que me había acostumbrado.

Una época maravillosa se presento frente a nosotros o eso creía. Disfrutábamos de realizar cada uno nuestras actividades y caída la noche, gracias a un hechizo de encubrimiento, compartir nuestro lecho fundiéndonos en los placeres carnales. Las promesas de amor eterno y fidelidad eran los canticos preliminares y finales de nuestras uniones.

En medio de una de nuestras sesiones mientras me tomaba con más ímpetu que otras veces y yo gritaba su nombre envuelto en el placer, las puertas de mi alcoba fueron tiradas. Nos separamos por la sorpresa de ver a Odin en el umbral, toda su ira fue dirigida a nosotros, pese a que se supone él es el dios del rayo y el trueno se encontraba doblegado por el poder del rey de Asgard. Debido a mi magia me encontraba en mejores condiciones y trate de dirigir su atención a mi persona. Me grito de todo, que si era un enfermo por embaucar a mi propio hermano o una zorra cualquiera que no me importaba nuestro lazo y un sin fin de estupideces por ese estilo hasta que perdí el conocimiento.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que desperté en una de las cámaras ocultas de palacio. Pase días encerrado y cuando al fin me dejaron salir descubrí que había sido porque Madre estaba muy nerviosa de mi supuesto viaje a Midgard. Temiendo despertar la furia del Padre de todo, les seguí el juego al fin y al cabo soy el dios de la Mentira.

A la primera oportunidad me acerque al rubio para ver cómo estaba ya que desde el momento que me liberaron no habíamos hablado por la excesiva vigilancia que tenían sobre mí.

Lo encontré en uno de los jardines sentado contemplado una rosa de oro con esa dulce mirada de amor y suspirando. Me emocione pensando que en su mente me veía a mí. Cuando no había ningún guardia a la vista me aproxime escondiéndome entre los arbustos y al estar a solo unos cuantos pasos me quede congelado.

La guerrera, amiga del rubio, caminaba contoneándose casi pareciendo una chica femenina. Fruncí el seño por su interrupción y luego caí en picada al dolor cuando vi a mi amado levantarse para abrazarla y compartir un beso, un beso pasional como los que me daba a mí. Le coloco la rosa en el cabello antes de caminar agarrados de la mano con rumbo al palacio. En todos los años que anduvimos juntos nunca me trato de esa forma tan tierna y cómplice, siempre fue tener un ojo alerta por si algún curioso se aparecía. Afuera de nuestras alcobas teníamos que fingir que nuestra relación era solo fraternal.

Caí de rodillas sujetándome el pecho ya que sentía que el aire me faltaba, ni la vez que el tragón del amigo de Thor me callo encima se podría comparar con el dolor que tenía en la boca del estomago.

Lagrimas traicioneras cayeron de mis ojos. Nunca pensé que en solo unos días todo el amor, que disque, me profesaba fuera extinguido con tanta facilidad. Si el día que nos descubrió había enfrento a su padre, defendiendo nuestro amor. Ya no sabía si lo que más me dolía era el hecho de que me hubiera mentido o que me cambio por esa versión masculina de hembra.

Me encerré en mi alcoba lanzando todo lo que me recordara al rubio. Pase horas gritando y llorando tratando de deshacer ese nudo en mi garganta. Caí dormido por el cansancio sin molestarme en donde pase la noche.

Al siguiente día andaba como un zombi por los pasillos seguido de mi estúpido guardián. Al pasar por la alcoba de Thor observé, gracias a que el idiota dejo la puerta abierta, como se abrazaba a la morena con intenciones de continuar con su sesión de sexo.

Ahí fue cuando comprendí que solo había sido una diversión para él, un modo de obtener alivio a su libido en esas noches de borrachera y luego la manera más fácil de lograrlo estando sobrio, había encontrado a su estúpido fiel que lo esperaba dispuesto a ser su zorra cada que le venía en gana.

El dolor empezó a transformarse en odio al saber que todo este tiempo fue un desperdicio. Cada vez que los veía pasearse delante de mi iba ideando la manera de cobrarme con lo que sabía era lo más anhelado para él, Su trono. Me quedaría con el trono de Asgard, lograría destruir su relación con la guerrera y lo vería caer en el dolor de ver perdidos sus sueños y esperanzas.

Aun con eso sabia que nunca podría dejar de amarlo. Fui un tonto al pensar que lograría aferrarle a mi lado, con todas las cosas que teníamos en contra.

* * *

Ya que descargue algo de coraje arrojando, contra el campo de mi celda cuanta cosa inútil me encontré, sigo con lo que paso después de que empezara con mi plan de venganza. Una época muy prolífica para la utilización de todo lo que había aprendido.

Ya no me importaba que tanto me regañara Padre, ya había sentido el que creía era el peor de sus castigos así que unos cuantos gritos no eran nada comparados con eso.

Cada que podía me dedicaba a sabotear pequeñas cosas en palacio, un día las puertas de los calabozos otro las jaulas de las fieras y caballos; o simplemente joderles la vida con bromas y artilugios a cuanto incauto se me apareciera.

También debo decir que logre satisfacer algo de mi curiosidad respecto al sexo, nadie sabría lo fácil que es conseguir amante siendo un príncipe. Soldados, aristócratas, simples pueblerinos y hasta criaturas varias como elfos, me dedique a probar de todo. No me importaba si eran hombres o mujeres o el género que yo presentara. El descubrimiento de mi poder de cambio me brindo de un sinfín de posibilidades en este tema aunque prefería hacerlo como hombre.

Mis planes marchaban a la perfección y hasta había logrado compartir el lecho con uno de sus camaradas, Fandral si mal no recuerdo, un esplendido amante aunque algo soso al preferirme en mi versión femenina, si que le faltaba imaginación al pobre.

Aun así gracias a sus deslices de información en la cama, logre separar a Thor y Sif como pareja al engatusarlos a ambos en un enfrentamiento durante una de tantas guerras en las que les encantaba inmiscuirse. Eran un par de idiotas que se dejaban llevar por el calor de la batalla sobre sus sentimentalismos.

No puedo negar que durante una buena temporada, pese a todo lo que había logrado deje de lado mi venganza. Bueno la maternidad nos cambia, o algo así diría Madre.

La llegada de mi primogénito, el lobo Fenrir, fue una rotunda sorpresa, pase meses con distintas dolencias y achaques que no lograba entender, pero me abstuve de ir con los curanderos y sanadores gracias a mi magia no podía tener algo grave.

Una de esas tardes en las que deambulaba por los jardines en busca de algo de calma para el tremendo dolor en mi cintura y vientre que venía teniendo desde unas semanas anteriores. Una punzada extremadamente fuerte me doblego haciéndome caer hincado. Al recuperarme intente regresar a palacio por ayuda lo que me pasaba no era normal, punzada tras punzada me lo impedían haciéndome arrastrarme al no poderme mantener en pie.

Como pude llegue a las escalinatas justo cuando Thor venía con Fandral. Ambos se sorprendieron de verme sufriendo y se aproximaron. No podía hablar solo gemir de dolor. Cuando la fuente se rompió casi pierdo el sentido, pero por fortuna solo bastaron unos segundos para tener entre mis brazos a mi pequeño lobo, ante el asombro de los presentes. Es peculiar como ocurre el alumbramiento en los machos jotun.

Ya recuperado, y valiéndome las indicaciones de Padre, seguí con mis andanzas ganando otros dos retoños Jörmundgander y Hela. A Sleipnir lo tuve transformado en una yegua, eso sí que fue muy incomodo por lo que decidí ya no convertirme en hembra de ninguna especie, es más fácil el dar a luz como varón.

Mis niños maduraban a pasos agigantados y en poco tiempo ya presentaban apariencias adultas, quizás por su sangre de jotun, según he investigado y mi experiencia crecen más aprisa que los aesir. Todos demostraban su carácter único con el resto, menos con Madre y conmigo: Fenrir poseía un temperamento bastante agresivo dueño de un ego extremadamente grande al poder escapar de cualquier atadura y jaula, Jörmundgander era astuto y observador, sorprendente estratega y con un tamaño monumental, Hela retraída y arisca amante de los métodos y maneras de morir, ninguno de los tres respetaba la autoridad mientras que Sleipnir tranquilo y tímido se desvivía por recibir atenciones lo que lo volvía obediente a mis mandatos.

Tiempo después de esto y viendo los rasgos de mi descendencia comprendí un poco él porque me nombraron "La madre de los monstruos", mis vástagos eran algo diferentes a lo que se supondría deberían ser, había dado a luz un cuarteto de criaturas varias; Un lobo gigante, un dragón serpiente, una dama mortuoria y un potro de ocho patas. Me cuestiono si el hecho de que los engendrara sin amor hacia su otro padre tuviera algo que ver en este hecho, aun así para mi eran solo unos niños hiperactivos…

Debido a unas estúpidas profecías de las aves de rapiña de Padre tuve que déjelos ir de mi lado, Según al Rey de Asgard Fenrir y Jörmundgander serian los que acabarían desatando el Ragnarok, mi lobo tomando su vida y la escurridiza verde la de Thor, que ironías de la vida. Por esto fueron encerrados uno en lo recóndito de Asgard atado por una extraña cadena y el otro fue mandado a los mares de Midgard. Mi única hija fue exiliada al Helheim en las raíces de Yggdrasil. Por otro lado cedí a mi potro como montura al Padre de todo, así por lo menos podría verlo y saber que recibiría un mejor trato que los otros.

Esto solo agrego más motivos a mi venganza. Pensaba que cuando tomara el trono podría ayudar a mis vástagos a regresar a su hogar como los príncipes que eran.

* * *

Pese a todos mis intentos llego el día de la coronación de Thor. De último momento logre contactar con Laufey y traer, sin que Heindall lo percibiera, a algunos gigantes de hielo que aguaron los festejos.

Debido al carácter del dueño del trueno me fue bastante fácil encaminar sus pensamientos a tomar acciones contra la afrenta y tratando de ganar algún favor de padre lo delate asegurando que lográramos regresar con vida de la estupidez de mi hermano.

En verdad que gane y perdí mucho con eso, Thor fue despojado de sus poderes y exiliado a Midgard, descubrí mi verdadero origen y se presento la perfecta oportunidad de tomar el trono de manera definitiva. Si mis sentimientos no hubieran estado tan revueltos habría conseguido mi objetivo.

Al descubrir que era un Jotun no sabía que pensar toda mi vida había sido una mentira y porque tanta insistencia en separarme de Thor por parte de Odin si lo que quería era unir ambos reinos, no le convenía que los príncipes se unieran sabiendo que los machos jotun pueden tener descendencia. Un hijo de nosotros habría motivado las alianzas de manera pacífica.

Que pensamiento tan deprimente, un hijo de Thor y mío. El destino y el rubio se empecinaron en no hacerlo realidad. Me pregunto que hubiera sido si en esa primera ocasión que compartí mi intimidad con él hubiera quedado en cinta. Quizás nunca lo sabre…

Cuando el Padre de todo callo en el sueño de Odin pacte con Laufey el ataqué a palacio. Con todo lo que creí necesario para llevar a cabo mi plan, realice un hechizo para poder encontrar a Thor, tenía la intención de sí aceptaba unírseme le devolvería sus poderes y podríamos gobernar juntos Asgard. Lo que presencie fue uno de mis más grandes mal sabores. Lo contemple mientras poseía a una mortal, una simple mortal me había quitado al amor de mi vida porque no lo había dejado de amar.

Cegado por los celos envié al destructor tras suyo. Muy tarde tuve que aceptar que el amor que siente por esa mortal es más grande del que me hizo creer que me tenía, el que se liberara del mandato de Odin lo dejaba en claro. Por eso no me costó mucho el soltarme al vacio. Con mi inminente derrota y el fallo de mi plan de tomar el trono sin un levantamiento me prepare para vagar por el infinito durante toda la eternidad, con el Bifrost destruido no esperaba tener un destino.

Cuando desperté en un árido planeta una mezcla de paz y nostalgia me invadió aunque no paso mucho para que esto se convirtiera en un infierno. Después de vagar por un tiempo considerablemente largo, había terminado en un asentamiento Chitauri durante mi búsqueda por algo de alimento. Durante mi cautiverio con esta raza de trogloditas fui humillado de mil maneras, los castigos y depravaciones no pueden ser comparadas con nada; y a mí me llaman monstruo, ya los quisiera ver que hubieran tomado mi lugar en los ritos, si Odin creí que era una zorra en mi juventud, en ese tiempo me trataron de peor forma. Me tomaban y usaban como si no fuera un ser vivo me volví su juguete pasando por cada uno tantas veces como les venía en gana, muchas veces perdía el sentido por la tortura y al despertar tenia rastros de que ni lo había notado, usaban mi cuerpo laxo a su antojo, aun tengo pesadillas de esos días.

La más recurrente de ellas es cuando me cosieron los labios por morderlos. Una temporada horrible, me moría de hambre y sed, además de que esos estúpidos no me daban descanso.

Poco a poco logre ganarme algunos momentos de calma gracias a que supe ganarme a los comandantes y logre escapar definitivamente de mi cautiverio cuando se presento el líder de estos idiotas. Me hice de su favor y la propuesta de comandar sus tropas para conquistar Midgard me sentaba de maravilla, por lo menos podría tener un reino el cual brindarle a mis hijos.

Nunca conté que en ese mundo hubiera seres capaces de oponérseme y la llegada de Thor lo complico todo. Cuando apareció en el primitivo transporte en el que me llevaban a sus cuarteles, una extraña emoción me recorrió quitándome el habla por un momento. Cuando peleamos en la torre solo la idea de que su amor ya no me pertenecía me motivaba a atacarlo, el apuñalarlo solo fue para lograr alejarlo de mi, su cercanía despertaba emociones que creía olvidadas y me distraía de mi objetivo.

Con mi derrota por la criatura verde mi captura fue solo cuestión de tiempo, ya no tenía motivos para luchar esta vez hubiera preferido la muerte a la agridulce calma de Thor, su rose me embriagaba y detrás de mi mordaza quería gritar porque me tomara como la última vez. Que patético soy si al ser derrotado solo pensaba en ser montado con rudeza por mi verdugo, culpo a las estúpidas feromonas y la abstinencia, aunque no estuve en ayuno completo, jugué un poco con ese arquero.

Mi regreso a Asgard fue menos llamativo de lo que creía esperaba la guillotina justo cuando cruzara las puertas de palacio, en lugar de eso me encerraron como a un ave. En mi primera noche Odín se digno a llevar el interrogatorio por su propia cuenta.

Mis únicas visitas eran las de Madre, pero después de lo que le dije dudo que me quiera volver a ver….

* * *

Los calabozos están revueltos por un extraño que ha logrado liberar a la mayoría de los prisioneros, no los culpo por dejarme de lado muchos al verme han tenido ese mismo juicio desde siempre…

* * *

Mi diversión se termino, los mínimos sobrevivientes están volviendo a sus celdas. He tenido el tiempo de pensar en una disculpa para Madre, ella es a la única con la que de verdad podría dejar todas mis mentiras y tretas….

* * *

Ya no me queda nada. Sin ella no tengo otra opción que pudrirme en esta celda. Ella, mi madre, se fue pensando que la desprecie y renegué, tenía razón que… Soy tan estúpido, todo lo que amo lo condeno a la peor de las suertes, mi madre, mis hijos, mi amor… que suerte la de él al alejarse de mí…

Solo me queda esperar por mi muerte, soy tan cobarde como para atentar contra mí mismo…

* * *

Qué bueno que no destroce este libro. En poco iré tras mi venganza, destruiré a quien le arrebató la vida a mi madre. Pienso en todas las torturas que le ejerceré, lo hare retorcerse de dolor hasta la más tórrida agonía y lo mantendré vivo hasta que me suplique que termine con él.

Gastare todo lo que tengo en lograrlo, es lo mínimo que le debo, lo único que me da un poco de orgullo es que peleo hasta el final. Demostrando porque es la reina de Asgard…

Y no me quejo si no vuelvo con vida de esto. Tuve una última noche con él, aunque nunca tendré su amor, pude compartir mi lecho, bueno era el mugroso suelo de mi celda, con él. No fue amable, pero no me esperaba besos o palabras de amor, aun así me hubiera gustado un último beso. El sentirlo acabar en mi interior me dio un momento de paz. Que nostalgia, mi primera y última vez con él fueron las únicas en las que baño mi ser con su esencia. Me tengo que terminar de arreglar para ir por mi venganza y salvar a la mortal esa, si la salvo podre ver una sonrisa dirigida a mi persona de su parte…

 _ **Nota final: Este es solo el principio de esta historia, el siguiente capitulo es algo desde la perspectiva de Thor**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos me disculpo por el tiempo de ausencia me salio un trabajito y no había podido terminar este escrito.**

 **El anterior capitulo era desde la perspectiva de Loki, ahora toca el turno al Rubio. nos vemos en las notas del final**

 **Memorias**

 **Thor**

El calor de los ritos fúnebres nunca ha sido de mi agrado y sobre todo porque he asistido a los de los dos seres que más he amado en mi vida.

Las barcas están zarpando a su última morada veo al arquero preparar la flecha para dar el ultimo adiós a los caídos, que fueron muchos menos que en el primer ataque. Quizás él no ocupó el sitio de honor, pero se llevo grandes victorias, a su muerte el Padre de todo se encargo de liberarlo de sus faltas dejando que pudiera ser recibido en el Valhala.

Cada metro que se alejan trae a mi memoria recuerdos del pasado que me atormentaran por mucho tiempo…

* * *

-Thor deberías de dejarte de preocupar por el principito

-Sif no lo podemos dejar atrás.

Ella resoplo dejando demostrado lo poco que le gustaba la idea de que el hechicero nos acompañara. Era visible la antipatía que desde un tiempo a la fecha tenían mutuamente. Por suerte mis otros amigos no parecían tan renuentes a su presencia.

Con el pasar de los días nuestra relación cambio drásticamente de cómo éramos en la niñez. El se encerraba más y más en su mundo de letras como buen come libros. Pero evitaba en mayor medida liarse con Lady Sif, más desde que comencé una relación formal con ella. Quizás se sintió desplazado, con lo tímido y retraído que es, suelen no notarlo. Es de gran alivio que Fandral se preste a tenerlo cuidado en mi ausencia.

-Deja de perder el tiempo – me grito la guerrera – Estamos en medio de una batalla si no te has fijado.

Regrese mi atención al campo de batalla. Teníamos que detener una rebelión en los límites del reino. Me concentre en la pelea, pero no podía dejar de echar vistazos a mi pequeño hermano, que se desempeñaba bastante bien en el combate.

Ya en la celebración de la victoria no puede evitar otra pelea con Sif, últimamente discordamos mucho y hasta nuestros encuentros íntimos han decaído. No comprendo en que le enfada que incluya a mi hermano en nuestros combates Loki es un buen guerrero y su dominio en la magia nos brinda de un buen factor sorpresa.

...

-Esto se acabo Thor. Tu hermano está demasiado inmiscuido en nuestra relación y esa tontería de volverme tu consorte no ayudara de nada.

-Sif entiende…

-No hay nada que entender Thor. Será mejor que dejemos todo esto por la paz.

-Pero…

-Nos entendemos muy bien como camaradas y quizás amantes ocasionales, pero de ahí nada mas pasara.

-Podríamos mejorar con los años

-Eres muy idealista. Yo no me veo usando esos sosos vestidos y siendo una figura decorativa mas en palacio, eso déjalo para tu hermano

-Sif ya basta. Si deseas que terminemos está bien, pero no sigas echándole la culpa a Loki. El no tiene nada que ver en nuestros problemas.

-Que no quieras ver que ese es solo un embaucador es tu problema

La guerrera se fue soltando cada peste por el coraje. Thor por otro lado se sentía extrañamente en paz, algo triste por la ruptura, pero algo parecido a la calma llegaba a su ser. Pese a todo lo que le agradaba ella, su relación siempre tuvo una sensación extraña como de que algo no estaba en sintonía y este sentimiento se acrecentaba hasta volverse un dolor lacerante en el pecho que le hacía regresar a la tierra en picada cada que creía alcanzar el Valhala en sus brazos. Siempre se sintió incompleto a su lado.

El tiempo sano esas heridas y el dios de trueno se gano una reputación en las tabernas de todo Asgard.

...

La distancia que lo separaba de su hermano se hacía cada vez más grande en especial desde que lo observo entregándose a un soldado de palacio. Sufrió por este hecho aun sin saber los motivos correctos, pero no podía intervenir en la vida de su hermano sí su propio actuar era similar, se enredaba con personas que apenas había visto una vez y amanecía en lechos extraños casi a diario. No podía imponérsele cuando su hermano ya no era un niño, ya contaba con suficientes años para poder decidir por su propia cuenta.

Una tarde mientras paseaba por palacio acompañado de uno de sus camaradas escucho unos ruidos extraños como sollozos y gemidos.

-¿Has oído eso Fandral?

-¿Qué cosa?

Siguieron el sonido hasta uno de los jardines donde encontraron al joven moreno arrastrándose tratando de subir las escalinatas. Gemía y se retorcía como si fuera presa de una incomparable tortura, soltaba gritos ahogados mientras sujetaba su vientre.

Al recuperarse de la sorpresa se apresuraron a ayudar al menor de los príncipes, pero era casi imposible ya que este no lograba decirle nada de lo ocurrido. En el momento en el cual parecía que ya no había nada que hacer y su vida se escapaba Thor observo como un mar de sangre escapaba de entre las piernas de su hermano. El mayor se apresuro a despojarlo de sus ropas justo a tiempo para recibir al pequeño bulto expulsado del cuerpo de su hermano con lo cual el moreno pareció recuperarse un poco.

Manipulo la peculiar masa de carne descubriendo que se removía hasta romperse, dejando visible lo que parecía ser un cachorro de lobo. Loki exigía débilmente que le entregara el animalito y en cuanto lo obtuvo, lo acuno como si fuera la criatura más hermosa del reino. Mientras lo limpiaba con su capa le hablaba con una ternura inimaginable en su carácter y su mirada se lleno de un brillo encantador.

Thor se sintió celoso del indefenso ser y trato de despejarse yendo a la fuente por algo de agua para ayudar a limpiarse a su hermano. No paso mucho cuando Frigga apareció por uno de los corredores seguida de algunas doncellas que ayudaron al moreno a llegar a su habitación para poder ser revisado por los sanadores.

La noticia del alumbramiento no le sentó bien a Odín que, sin importarle los espectadores, regaño al menor de sus hijos.

-¡TE GUSTA ESO DE SER SOLO UNA ZORRA! NO COMPRENDES LAS REPERCUCIONES DE TUS ACTOS – Frigga logro interponerse antes de que el Padre de todo lograra golpear a Loki que solo abrazaba al cachorro con un miedo palpable.

-Padre por favor no es el lugar ni el momento – Thor logro sacar a Odín de la alcoba dándole al fin un respiro a su hermano.

Los siguientes días se podía ver a un muy feliz ojiverde y a la reina desvivirse por el diminuto animalito. Su presencia se hizo habitual y el hecho de que el segundo príncipe fuera fértil causo revuelo entre el pueblo de Asgard levantando distintas posturas al respecto, aunque la mayoría lo atribuía a la característica de cambiaforma del menor.

Thor no lograba recordar cuándo fue la última vez que había logrado una sonrisa tan limpia y radiante en su hermano, quizás en alguna de sus travesuras de niñez.

...

Los años pasaron casi como un suspiro y la llegada de los otros vástagos de Loki causo un gran revuelo y desconfianza en muchos. Los más fanáticos decían que esos seres solo traerían la destrucción de nuestro mundo llamándolo despectivamente como " _La madre de los Monstruos"_.

Este apodo preocupaba a Odín por lo que pasaba mucho tiempo consultando los libros antiguos en busca de respuestas o soluciones a esta situación. Lo que encontró no fue lo más grato para el menor de los hermanos.

-No tenias derecho de hacer eso – reclamaba el moreno mientras se enfrentaba al Padre de todo

-Lo tengo como el rey de Asgard, Loki – decía manteniendo su autoritaria voz

-No puedes mandar a mi hija a Helheint solo por ser algo rara

-¿Rara? Loki, le han visto practicando extraños ritos y su obsesión por la muerte es simplemente desmedida

-Solo es curiosidad

-Y no solo ella, Fenrir va camino a las grutas de Asgard…

-¿Cómo es eso posible? – El joven se asusto, por años habían tratado de domar a su primogénito y ninguna trampa, cadena o jaula había logrado su cometido.

-Y la serpiente ya se encuentra en Midgard

-Para… ¿Por qué haces esto? – Decía mientras derramaba gruesas lagrimas – Son solo niños

Thor se retorcía indeciso desde su escondite debatiéndose entre retirarse o salir para brindarle su apoyo a su hermano. En los últimos años había visto como defendía a sus hijos de los que los atacaban. Para el rubio la conducta de estos niños era resultado de la actitud sobre ellos, no había además de su progenitor y la reina de Asgard, persona que les brindara una oportunidad para cambiar la opinión de ellos. Todos eran atacados por sus peculiares apariencias fomentando el odio y rencor que expresaban.

El poseedor del trueno veía excesiva la sentencia de exilio de sus sobrinos y mas porque dos de ellos eran juzgados por crímenes que aun no cometían, a su parecer el odio que se engendraría en su interior por ser separados de su padre los orillaría a justificar su crimen futuro. Y la pobre chica no tenía la culpa de estar entre el reino de la vida y el de la muerte.

Su indecisión le costó un gran golpe a la salida de su hermano que descargo algo de su frustración al topárselo. Cuando lo observo alejarse ingreso a la sala del trono para tratar de convencer a su padre de que existían otros medios para prevenir sus visiones.

De nada ayudo su intervención ya que la mayoría de los consejeros y aristócratas dieron su fallo en contra de los hijos del Lengua de plata. Además pedían que se enjuiciara al noble Sleipnir por los mismos cargos de sus hermanos.

Durante el juicio todos se sorprendieron al ver ingresar sin autorización a Loki seguido de su más joven hijo ataviado con una rienda y silla de montar. El moreno llego hasta el trono y de rodillas ofreció a su propio hijo como montura a su Padre diciendo que era tan veloz y fuerte que era el único corcel que podía ir y venir del reino de los muertos en un solo día.

Pese a las protestas Odín acepto de buen agrado la oferta y vio con buenos ojos que su hijo empezara a centrarse en lo que era correcto a su parecer. Thor lo alcanzó cuando el de ojos verdes salía de palacio, pero se abstuvo de acercársele al verlo con tan mal semblante. El moreno apenas se sintió libre y fuera de miradas se dejo caer de rodillas gritando mientras un rio de lágrimas caía de sus verdes gemas.

El menor se recriminaba el no poder hacer nada por el bien de sus hijos mientras se abrazaba tratando de recobrar la calma. Thor se sintió un intruso y se retiro dándole privacidad, le dolía el no poder ayudarlo. El de ojos azules sentía un inmenso odio hacia los otros padres de sus sobrinos, sí al menos alguno de ellos, ya que suponía que todos eran medios hermanos, hubiera dado la cara, Loki no pasaría esto solo.

...

Loki había cambiado mucho de actitud después de que lo separaran de sus hijos, todas sus acciones y decisiones serian pensadas para agradar a Odín, el cual aun así no le prestaba mucha importancia a las proezas de su segundo hijo centrando toda su atención a su primogénito.

Este hecho logro oscurecer el corazón del menor hasta puntos inconcebibles llevándolo a planear incontables trampas a sus propios parientes y gente de la corte que estorbaban para su asenso al trono. Pronto solo le restaban dos obstáculos: Odín y Thor.

Con su alianza con los gigantes de hielo se hizo de los medios para lograr quitar del camino al Rubio. Con su destierro sería más fácil el acercarse a Odín y cumplir con su plan.

El hecho de saberse un Jotun lo afecto emocionalmente que en un arranque de cólera adelanto sus planes sin considerar los resultados, de todos modos Thor no se encontraba para impedirlo.

Mientras tanto en la tierra el Hijo de Odín, despojado de sus poderes, aprendía la lección que su Padre no había logrado hacerle entender. El amor de una mortal lo encamino para encontrar el verdadero significado de su futuro cargo como regente de Asgard, ya no era el mismo joven deseoso de batallas y gloria ahora comprendía que el titulo y el trono significaban más de lo que pensaba.

Cuando sus camaradas se enfrentaron al Destructor pudo percibir el profundo rencor que su hermano le profesaba. Se sabía responsable en gran medida por opacarlo y nunca brindarle su apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba mientras el moreno parecía tener cierta debilidad por tratar de ayudarlo, aunque no fuera consciente de esto, en más de una batalla el menor estaba más al pendiente del peligro al que se exponía el rubio que el que lo amenazaba a él.

Siendo consciente de este hecho se ofreció para apaciguar la furia de su hermano y tratar de regresarlo al camino correcto. Con su derrota se mostro digno de tomar su legado por el amor a la humanidad, los habitantes de los nueve reinos y sobre todo el saberse amado y amar a tan bella criatura como lo era esa joven mortal.

Regreso a Asgard con el fin de detener la locura de Loki, pero nunca espero ver la furia y el dolor mezclados de modo casi indisoluble en la mirada del contrario.

Como se arrepintió de no prestarle más atención al menor durante su crecimiento, se repetía que con su apoyo podría haber evitado todo esto y tener una familia feliz, en cambio solo podía ver a un ser sumido en la oscuridad reconociendo que siempre estuvo recibiendo señales de auxilio que dejo pasar como hojas que arrastraba el viento.

Al estar al filo de caer al infinito aprecio la mirada asustada y vencida de su hermano. Sintió como si su alma fuera arrancada cuando lo vio soltar la lanza resignado a su inminente final con una mirada ausente de dudas y esperanzada en que todo terminara pronto.

Trabajo muy duro para reparar los daños causados por el embaucador, sintiendo que con eso podría detener el dolor que sentía cada que recordaba al menor. Al enterarse que su hermano descubrió su origen de la peor manera se enfrento a Odín recibiendo como respuesta una intranquilidad mayor por saberse culpable de mas cargos contra Loki, ya que a los ojos del Padre de todo el menor nunca figuraría nada más que un punto distante que había acogido para someter a esa raza tan peculiar, pero no había podido cumplir con su cometido debido a que la reina se había encariñado de mas con el enano Jotun, ya que pese a su gran estatura no llegaba ni a la mitad de la de un Gigante de hielo común.

...

-Un año de su pérdida – decía triste Frigga

-No decaigas madre – le abrazo antes de ayudarla para dejar caer una ofrenda de flores desde el último tramo del camino arcoíris, El Bifrost aun no había sido reparado en su totalidad.

-Mi reina debería regresar a palacio – decía una de las doncellas poniéndole una capa gruesa para protegerla del frio

Thor vio como su madre se alejaba con paso cansino, el dolor de la perdida de Loki aun no había disminuido en el corazón de la reina. Evaluando que él tampoco había dejado de extrañarle se encamino al punto de vigilancia de Heindall

-¿Cómo está Midgard?

-Si te preocupa tu mortal solo diré que sigue en tu búsqueda… - se quedo callado

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Le ocurre algo a Jane? – el de ojos azules se asomo tratando de ver lo que intrigaba al vigilante, refunfuñando por no tener la percepción del mayor.

-Es imposible, pero… - comenzó a caminar rumbo a palacio

-Heindall – el rubio lo detuvo apresándolo de un brazo

-Loki – la sorpresa lo desoriento y al recobrarse tuvo que correr tras el vigilante.

En la sala del trono Heindall contaba lo que había visto de Midgard. Loki seguía con vida y orquestaba una gran amenaza para los humanos empleando una de las reliquias ancestrales. Thor rogo a su padre porque lo enviara a recuperar el objeto y traer de vuelta a su hermano, el apoyo de la reina jugó un papel muy importante.

Sin mucho afán de su parte, pero consciente de que había cosas que los humanos no debían poseer envió a su hijo en tan importante empresa con la orden de regresar al embaucador para ser juzgado por sus múltiples crímenes.

Lo encontró siendo escoltado por mortales a una de sus fortalezas. La apariencia del menor había desmejorado considerablemente, estaba delgado y pálido, mas de los que era común en él, con pronunciadas ojeras y una mirada vacía como si hubiera pasado por el infierno y regresado con solo la mitad de su alma. El rencor en su voz le decía que no regresaría de buena gana a Asgard.

Tubo que incorporarse a un peculiar grupo de mortales que tenían la misma empresa que él. Mientras tanto su hermano pasaba los minutos contemplando la nada en su celda transparente asiendo caso omiso de las palabras de su hermano.

Gracias a que el embaucador supo manejar a sus captores logro liberarse y llevar a cabo su plan de invasión con su ejército. El improvisado grupo de guerreros se enfrento a los invasores con valor y coraje.

El enfrentamiento entre los hermanos fue algo inevitable y en cada segundo de este Thor pudo sentir como el menor perdía la convicción en sus acciones. Sentía como sus movimientos eran torpes y faltos de fuerza.

Se concentro en los guerreros invasores cuando su hermano se alejo después de apuñalarlo con una de sus múltiples mini dagas. Cuando la amenaza fue detenida y volvió para capturar a Loki algo se instalo en su pecho pareciendo pesar una tonelada robándole el aire. Pese a lo lastimado que estaba no perdió ese sarcasmo propio del dios de las travesuras.

Por recomendación de su padre le coloco esa mordaza para no dejarle usar su lengua de plata, y no lo engatusara con sus dulces palabras. Tomo el teseracto y regresaron a Asgard.

El juicio fue muy breve. La sentencia fue emitida: Encarcelamiento perpetuo. Loki caminaba franqueado por varios guerreros y el Padre de todo, que aun no terminaba con su interrogatorio.

Thor como en otras ocasiones se escondió para espiar la conversación entre estos dos antagonistas. Ambos no podían ser más hirientes el uno con el otro, recriminándose por cada detalle que consideraban memorables.

Cuando Odín se sintió satisfecho de haber amansado a su rebelde hijo quito las esposas y cerro la celda para partir de los calabozos. Loki escupía algo de sangre antes de levantarse y con todas sus fuerzas golpear la barrera protectora llamando la atención del mayor.

-Espero con ansias el día que mis hijos cumplan tu estúpida predicción – sonrió con maldad viendo partir indiferente al rey de Asgard.

Cuando ya no estaba en su rango de visión se dejo caer agotado, las heridas sanaban por su poder mágico debilitándolo más de lo que ya estaba. Se quedo dormido hecho un ovillo para obtener un poco de calor, no había nada en la celda que le sirviera de frazada y sus ropas estaban en mal estado.

Thor espero a que saliera el guardia y camino con cautela hasta la celda de su hermano abrió un pequeño panel dejando su capa al alcance del menor para cubrirse del frio.

No volvió a bajar a verlo hasta que ocurrió el fatídico incidente.

...

La ceremonia de despedida había culminado y el Padre de todo se encontraba planeando la defensa. Mi padre no pensaba con claridad por el dolor de la perdida de mi madre. Era mi deber el terminar con toda esta locura sin más bajas de nuestra parte.

Junto con los tres guerreros, lady Sif y Heindall, planeamos el liberar al único ser que conocía todos los pasajes secretos a los otros reinos, Loki. Aun tenía mis dudas, pero no me permitiría caer en sus tretas y poner en riesgo a Jane y a los nueve reinos.

-Thor. Después de todo este tiempo al fin decides visitarme… ¿Por qué?... Solo te vienes a regocijar, a burlarte… - La imagen de Loki soberbio y altanero se alzaba frente a mí, aunque algo en mi pecho me decía que era solo una ilusión.

-Loki, ya es suficiente. No mas ilusiones – De modo simple se convenció de mostrarse tal y como estaba en realidad.

-¿Ahora si me vez?-

Su imagen me rompía el corazón, pero no podía darme el lujo de bajar la guardia con él. Hable exponiendo mis planes, y dejándole claro que cualquier acto de traición traería consecuencias. Al aceptar mi propuesta desactive las barreras de su celda.

-¿Por qué no pasas un momento?

-Te concederé tu venganza. No tenemos tiempo que perder – lo vi meditar un poco antes de acercárseme de manera cautelosa. Jalándome cerca de él.

-Antes necesito algo mas – sus manos bajaban por mis brazos como en unas tenues caricias que me erizaban completamente la piel.

Lo aparte cuando intento tirar de mis pantalones – Detente – voltee para percatarme que los calabozos estaban casi completamente vacios. Desde la revuelta el número de prisioneros había decrecido considerablemente y los guardias estaban dispuestos en los sitios de defensa fuera de palacio.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde que tuve algo de diversión – decía mientras se despojaba de sus ropas con sensuales movimientos – Tu mismo lo dijiste no somos hermanos – se lamio los labios mientras volvía a recorrer mis brazos y pecho con sus manos – ¿No me crees capaz de levantar tu martillo? – arrastro las palabras al igual que mis pantalones arrodillándose frente a mí.

Sabía que debía detenerlo, pero algo en mi interior parecía desear que siguiera y llegáramos al final. Sentía como la excitación aumentaba y un sentimiento nostálgico agridulce se plantaba en mi garganta. Casi pierdo el sentido cuando sus labios hicieron contactó con mi pene.

-Tanto tiempo – lo escuche murmurar, pero cuando iba a preguntar me tomo por completo comenzando con la dulce tortura.

Su boca no solo era hábil con las palabras. Mas rápido de lo que podría recordar me encontraba completamente duro y caliente, ninguna de mis anteriores compañeros habían logrado esto. Perdí el control y lo separe bruscamente, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa complacida.

Colocándolo sobre sus manos y rodillas lo penetre profundamente haciéndolo gritar y jadear sin control. Las sensaciones eran tan conocidas que pensé que estaba soñando ¿Cómo era posible que esto me pareciera familiar?

Fui muy descuidado en todo el acto, lo agredía con tanta fuerza que pensaba que lograría herirlo de gravedad, aunque el parecía disfrutar de sobre manera con todo esto. Sin lograr contenerme más termine bañando su interior.

Me retire aun jadeante y confuso, repose recargado en una de las paredes. ¿No se supone que peleaba para salvar a los mundos y sobre todo a Jane? ¿Por qué no sentía remordimiento por lo que acababa de hacer?

-Que mal amante eres. Ni un solo beso – sus palabras me sonaron a burla provocando que lo ahorcara callándolo.

-No me provoques – lo aventé y salí de la celda – Apúrate no tenemos tiempo.

-Siempre de esta manera. Cada vez te pareces mas al gruñón de tu padre – lo escuche refunfuñar al dejar de toser.

Listo para continuar con el plan, me contengo de observarlo mucho, me sorprende como cambio su apariencia y actitud, se vuelve a presentar con su altanero y soberbio porte. Jugo haciendo trucos, cambiando de forma haciendo tonterías, por poco nos descubren unos guardias al estar payaseando vestido como el capitán. Como prevención le coloque las esposas bloqueando su magia.

Llegamos justo al mismo tiempo que Sif aparecía con Jane.

-¿Tú eres?

-Soy Loki. Tal vez… - Jane le propino una bofetada volteándole el rostro – Es encantadora – Dijo entre dientes fulminándola con la mirada, fue una buena idea que sellara su magia, mi hermano es bastante capaz de atacarla por esto.

Mientras peleaba con los controles de la maldita nave no podía estar callado, fue muy satisfactorio cuando lo arroje por la borda. Hubo algo de tención entre Fandral y Loki.

Por poco mi corazón se detuvo cuando Loki nos mostro su pasaje secreto, pensé que era otro más de sus trucos por lo que me agache protegiendo a Jane. Me entraron las ganas de volverlo a estrangular cuando se burlo con esa tonta expresión que hacía de niño.

El mundo oscuro es un lugar horrible solo se aprecia desolación. Cubrí a Jane para que no resintiera mucho la temperatura tan baja del lugar.

-Lo que haría con el poder que fluye en esas venas

-Y ese poder te consumiría – le dije desalentándolo

-Pues ella lo está resistiendo… Por ahora – parecía regocijarse en este hecho

-Es fuerte en formas que no entenderías

-Dile adiós hermano – con un voz de solidaridad

-No será este día

-Hoy, mañana o en cien años no son nada. Es un respiro. Tú nunca vas a estar listo. La única mujer cuyo amor has atesorado te será arrebatada. – escupía con rabia y rencor

-¿Y con eso estarás satisfecho?

-La satisfacción no está en mi naturaleza – dijo con apática voz

-Rendirnos no está en la mía

-El hijo de Odín… - detuve su burla

-No, no solo de Odín. ¿Crees que solo a ti te amo nuestra madre? Te dio sus trucos, pero yo tenía su confianza – lo rete, el amor de madre parecía siempre estar dirigido a su persona, pero ella también me amaba.

-¿Confianza… fue lo que su rostro reflejo… confianza, cuando murió frente a ti? – su dolor era grande. Son pocas las personas amadas por Loki y Madre fue la principal.

-¿Y tú como la ayudaste en tu celda? – clave un puñal en la herida

-¿Quién me puso ahí? ¿Quién me puso ahí?

-Lo sabes muy bien. Sabes muy bien quien lo hizo – lo azoté contra el bote, pero luego me contuve de golpearlo en el rostro.

-Ella no desearía esta pelea – le dije con pesar al recordar todas la veces que madre intervino parando nuestras peleas

-Pero tampoco le asombraría – dijo como si el hecho no importara en lo absoluto

-Como quisiera confiar en ti

-Confía en mi amor y mi ira – lo alcance a escuchar aunque fue un leve susurro. Me hice el desentendido y regrese al lado de Jane

Ella detecto a los elfos y proseguimos con nuestro plan. El tener al dios del engaño de nuestro lado nos dio la ventaja… o eso creíamos. Fallamos en destruir el aether y Malekid logro huir con él, mientras nos enfrentábamos a sus soldados.

Me sorprendió cuando salvo a Jane de uno de los agujeros negros, ha sido uno de los pocos actos dignos que le he conocido últimamente.

Me enfrente contra su general y Loki con los otros subordinados. La diferencia de poder estaba en mi contra y en el momento que pensé tener perdida la pelea una espada atravesó el pecho de mi enemigo. Loki me había ayudado con el monstruo pero nunca esperamos que este en un despliegue de brutalidad lo atrajera contra si repitiendo el ataque para luego arrojarlo con fuerza.

-Te veo en el infierno monstruo.

Loki logro accionar una de las granadas terminando por fin con el enemigo. Corrí a su lado la cantidad de sangre me abrumaba, la herida había sido de gravedad, tanta que parecía que su magia no surtía efecto. Su piel empezó a tornarse azulosa y su temperatura a descender bruscamente.

-No, no, no… Eres un tonto. No oyes lo que te digo

-Si… soy muy tonto… soy muy tonto – los espasmos se incrementaban demostrándome el dolor que debía estar experimentando.

-Calma, Resiste – intento detener la hemorragia, pero la presión parece empeorarla haciendo que desistiera de esa idea.

-Perdón, perdón…

-Tranquilo, tranquilo – trate de reconfortarlo – Todo está bien. Nuestro padre sabrá lo que hiciste este día – sus ojos empezaban a enrojecerse, pero su mirada era tan limpia como cuando era un niño pequeño

-No lo hice por él – su mirada era tan fuerte que la sentía adentrarse en lo más profundo de mi ser. Era la mirada que le dirigía a madre y a sus vástagos – Thor…

-Dime hermano

-Ansió… el beso que… no me diste antes.

Una petición bastante rara, pero no podía negársela, mas porque sentía que en cualquier segundo su vida se esfumaría. Un último acto pecaminoso que le daría un minino de alivio en su agonía.

Bese sus labios con delicadeza saboreando el exótico sabor que despertó la lujuria de nuevo en mí ser. Correspondió con ímpetu pese a las pocas fuerzas que tenia. De repente como el espectáculo de la aurora, algo se ilumino en mi mente.

"Me vi más joven, apenas a pocos siglos de dejar la adolescencia, me encontraba desnudo en mi cama y a mi lado alguien se revolvía entre las sabanas. Las aparte descubriendo a un extremadamente joven Loki en igual condiciones que se abraso escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

-Thor tengo miedo

-No temas hermano mío

-Si madre o padre se enteran nos alejaran. Yo no podría vivir lejos de ti. Te amo tanto que siento que…

Coloque un dedo acallando su frase. Loki jamás fue un optimista. – No te preocupes. Te juro por los nueve reino que nunca habrá nadie que te aleje de mi lado. Pelearía con toda criatura que lo pensase siquiera.

-Thor, pero tú serás rey…

-Y tu mi consorte. Reinaremos Asgard juntos. Padre lo dijo ambos nacimos para gobernar.

-¿Lo dices en serio? – asentí cuando su mirada y la mía se unieron – Oh Thor. Te amo tanto – me besaba eufórico – Te juro que siempre estaré a tu lado, que seré tu hermano, compañero, amigo, amante y escudo hasta el ultimo día de mi vida que solo terminara por ti, ya que juro a los antiguos reyes de Asgard que tu no morirás mientras tengo un soplo de aliento en mi ser.

-No digas eso – me sentía extraño al apreciar el amor que me profesaba, ya que era miles de veces más fuerte y desinteresado de lo que yo sentía por él.

-Sí que lo digo. Tú morirás dentro de muchos milenios y solo después que yo lo haga – su mirada era la expresión más absoluta de determinación que nunca hubiera podido imaginar.

-Deja de pensar en eso – lo bese recostándolo en la cama – Mejor sigamos donde nos quedamos

-No tienes remedio – rio antes de reclamar mis labios de nuevo anticipando nuestras actividades que llevarían toda la noche"

¿Qué era esto? ¿Una ilusión o un recuerdo? ¿Sería posible que… pero por qué no lo recuerdo… o recordaba hasta ahora?

Nuestras salivas estaban mescladas acompañadas del toque metálico de la sangre que subía por su garganta ahogándolo. Me separe para contemplarlo sonreír en su apariencia jotun, su piel era completamente azul cubierto de extraños dibujos, su rojos ojos reflejaban calma y paz, una que no le había visto en muchos siglos.

-Cuídala –susurro dejando que su último aliento se perdiera en la brisa serrando los ojos para siempre, una lágrima se colaba por sus largas pestañas y me apresure a limpiarla.

Intente traerlo de vuelta como había visto hacer a los humanos poniendo a Mjolnir en su pecho y dando una leve descarga para despertar a su corazón, pero pese a mis intentos nada ocurrió. Loki había dejado de existir.

-Thor… yo… - Escuche a Jane acercarse con calma y posar una mano en el cuello de Loki y luego abrasarme – Lo siento tanto… pero debemos partir – me conto los planes de Malekid y muy a mi pesar lo deje para seguir con mi misión. No dejaría que su sacrificio fuera en vano.

En un último vistazo asía atrás, justo antes de adentrarnos en una cueva, pude ver a Hela, reina de los muertos, al lado de su padre.

Con la derrota de los elfos oscuros debía poner las cosas en orden en Asgard. Lo primero que quería era ir por el cuerpo de Loki, pero al poner un pie en el reino Heindall me informo que los soldados de reconocimiento lo habían traído antes.

Corrí a donde me indicaron se encontraban los cuerpos, el poder del aether había cobrado la vida de varios de los soldados que quedaron a su merced. Lo encontré en el lugar más apartado custodiado por un soldado que parecía dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que lo perturbase. Este al verme se aparto dejándome solo con mi hermano, había recuperado su apariencia aesir.

Justo antes de que se llevara a cabo los funerales recibí la visita de Hela que me informo de dos noticias un era que le había regresado su apariencia a Loki para que no fuera visto como Jotun por nadie más. Y la segunda que eran dos y no una las vidas que se perdieron en ese desolado mundo…

La barca ha dejado de ser visible a mis ojos y el dolor a invadido mi corazón con cada palmo que se alejaba recordaba un fragmento de las memorias que compartimos en nuestra juventud.

-Hijo…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste padre? – pregunte sabiendo que el entendería de lo que hablaba

-Los crie como hermanos

-Pero no lo éramos

-Esta unión nunca debió haberse dado. No sé porque tarde tanto en descubrirlo.

-Si no lo hubieras hecho…

-El destino seria el mismo – sentencio tajante – El amor que se tenían los destruiría de una u otra forma. Yo hice lo que era requerido para tener las menores consecuencias

No podía creer lo que decía pero ¿Seria cierto que pese a todo terminaríamos así?

-Ahora puedes ascender al trono

-Aun no puedo… - dije dándole la espalda rumbo al Bifrost

-Era lo mejor para él – me detuve girándome para ver su rostro descompuesto, pese a todo lo que se repudiaran el Padre de todo seguía amando a su hijo menor – Tu no estabas en completo control de tus sentimientos. El nunca dudo por eso el hechizo no surtió efecto en él y en ti sí.

Seguí mi camino debía alejarme un tiempo y sabia que en Midgar podría encontrar tanto apoyo como distracción. Podría afianzar una relación con Jane y ayudar a mis amigos.

Atesorare las últimas palabras y su sonrisa sincera por todo lo que me resta de vida. Ahora comprendo que muchos de sus acciones fueron por despecho, siempre intento volverme a alcanzar, recuperar el que era su única luz, pero yo solo lo hundía con cada desaire, mostrándole que todo lo que habíamos vivido era una farsa, que mis promesas eran mentiras, quebrando su confianza, matándolo lentamente y transformándolo en ese ser frio y calculador que fue por mucho tiempo.

Solo espero que cuando llegue la hora de nuestro encuentro el pueda perdonarme por todo lo que hice y ansió que se alegre por mi ya que tratare de buscar la felicidad aunque sé que quizás no me la merezca…

 **Notas finales: No me linchen por favor. esto surgió para explicar un poco los antecedentes de otra historia que subiré tan pronto como me sea posible. espero que no Odien el rubio sonso, pero tenia que poner a alguien como culpable, NAH la verdad me molesta Thor un poco. que puedo decir me gusta mucho Loki.**

 **El siguiente finc no sera un thorki (por lo menos hasta donde lo llevo ideado), pero si tendrá mucho de eso y una que otra parejita muy encantadora tengo mucho material por explotar. Nos vemos luego dejen algún comentario eso me daría ideas y ánimos.**


End file.
